His Angel of Death
by VBehnke
Summary: Harry went to a planet called Hades with a group of Geologists. He survived the eclipse while the others became food and decided to stay until the next one before leaving. He was sick of being with humans anyway. Then a ship crashes, bringing a certain convict with it. Master of Death and Sadistic!Harry (SLASH)


**Rated for sadistic!Harry, sexual content, and language. Do not complain to me about any of these things. I warned you.**

Over the many centuries that passed, the master of death, Harry Potter, saw many civilizations come to power and fall over time. He saw the earth falling to ruin and the people reaching to the stars and actually finding planets that could sustain human life. Harry took one of the latter ships to these planets. It was extremely interesting for the first few centuries, but even then it all became normal and utterly boring.

That's how he ended up agreeing to help a group of Geologists study a planet which many call Hades. Now many years later, looking back at those times, the name of the planet may have been why he agreed in the first place. He enjoyed almost everything that reminded him of his friend and servant Death.

The first thing Harry realized about the planet when they got there, was the is positively reeked of death, which Harry enjoyed immensely. The second thing he realized is that it was HOT, in fact the planet was that hot, because there were three suns. That must have been where they got the name for the planet. It was as hot as hell.

A few weeks later they had put together a small settlement for the Geologist, their families, and for the labor workers, which is what Harry was classified under. They got to work drilling up samples and categorizing what they found. The pattern continued for a few months before Harry went for a walk and heard a hiss that echoed from a hole in one of the spires which he had been walking past.

He crept closer to see what the hiss was saying. " _A meat…hungry...food…"_

"_I am not food!" _Harry hissed at the creature, who must have jerked in shock if the sound of a thump and a few small rocks falling came from the hole.

"_How do you speak?" _There was a pause before the hissed words continued. "_Come, speaker of our tongue, you shall not be harmed." _

Harry gave a nod and entered the tunnel, allowing his magic to change his vision so he could see in these pitch black caves and tunnels. His eyes had finally shifted completely by the time he entered the main chamber of what must have been their nest. All around him he heard a hissing chorus of the words "Meat", "Food", and "Hungry".

"_I would not try to eat me if I were you. I would kill you before you even get close to me." _This gained the same startled reaction as the first one had given. He studied one of the creatures and realized that he recognized that they were a species that was called Bioraptors, he had learned about them such a long time ago that he wasn't able to connect the dots.

They had grey skin, no real eyes, but they had the ability of echolocation. They had a long flat appendages that reached out from both sides of their heads, making them look almost like a hammerhead shark. They had huge mouths filled with sharp teeth the size of knives. They also had large tails that ended in a sharp point that was perfect for stabbing.

It took a few hours and about six Bioraptors deaths, before they were impressed enough that he was told that he was part of the nest now and that he was always welcome. When he got back to the settlement the other's were wondering where he had been.

Over the next few weeks and a few trips to the nest he found out what they thought of him. It seemed that some of them worshipped him while others decided to test him. Of course their version of testing is attempting to kill him. Least to say those who tried were killed in their attempts.

He also learned of an eclipse, what he was told brought a sadistic smirk to his face. The planet would be covered in shadows for a long period of time and the Bioraptors would be free to go anywhere and kill anything they wanted. Including the geologists who were digging rather close to the nest, upsetting the creatures, who were now seething in anger. If they had kept drilling straight down they would have opened up the nursery were the hatchlings were kept and it would have killed many of their young.

The Bioraptors are cannibalistic creatures, yet they do not kill their hatchlings. They have nothing to eat except the corpses from the daily fighting. Hatchlings are given meat from the dead as well, the instincts the Bioraptors have stop them from harming their young.

Then Harry learned of the upcoming eclipse, and a plan slowly came to mind. He kept the news to himself and pulled on a mask of surprise when the Bioraptors started making their way to the surface when the eclipse started. They all made their way to the coring room which had the thickest walls and doors.

The cover to the excavation site was locked every night so, none of them would accidentally fall in. They would be safe there, or at least would have, if Harry had not been there.

It was actually one of the wives that noticed what Harry was doing first and screamed at him to stop. Harry had grabbed the key he was given months ago and slowly pushed it into the deadlock and turned it even slower reveling in the looks of pure horror that twisted every face in the room. He slid the lock off and lifted the grate, at first nothing happened but then the swarm came and feasted. Harry stood off to the side and watched with a sadistic smirk on his face as he felt Death come and take those who died.

Death paused in his work and stood beside Harry and they talked about what Harry wanted to do now. They both agreed that Harry would do well being away from civilization for a while, and that Harry would stay until at least the next eclipse. Death finished his collecting and vanished, after telling Harry that all he needed to do was call for him and he would be there.

The years later were wonderful, Harry spent most of his time exploring the planet, and finding other ruins from civilizations that were killed many years ago. Every year or so he returned to the original part of the nest and spent time fighting and looking after the hatchlings.

Then one day he heard something he had not thought to hear for quite some time. A ship, entering the atmosphere of the planet. A sadistic smile graced his face at the knowledge that the next eclipse was happening in only few days. It was going to be a blood-bath and Harry could hardly wait to see it.

He jumped onto one of the pillars to watch the crash. It was interesting to see that the person who was piloting the ship was trying to purge some of the back segments that were most likely filled with passengers, who were in 's smile grew the closer they got to the ground, until he was outright laughing when the ship finally slammed into the ground.

Harry jumped into the pillar and down into the nest below. Where some of the creatures, called Bioraptors, gathered to see what had happened.

"_Are there more? More meat? Meat...meat...hungry…"_ The mass of hissing voices nearly chorused together. Seriously all they ever thought about

"_There is much meat here now...I will take a closer look and see how much. For now you will wait and I will look for the prey and make sure they can't leave." _His smile was deadly, yet none of the creatures seemed scared at all, infact they looked excited by his tone.

Harry walked forward, directly towards the Bioraptors. They immediately shifted out of the way creating a path to the nests closest exit. When he was about to leave one most annoying Bioraptors in the nest blocked his path. This stupid Bioraptors decided that Harry was going to be his mate. It was really getting on Harry's nerves. He did NOT want to mate with one of the creatures. He had a mate, he just hasn't found him yet. He knew that death would make sure that he found his mate. After all it is a servants job to make sure that their master is happy.

"_Mate, you will bring one back here with you, I am hungry and you will get me one." _The creatures hissed, not realizing that Harry's expression was darkening with each word it uttered. "_Mate, listen to me!"_

"_No!" _Harry snarled as much as he could in a hiss. "_I am not you mate! And I will not listed to you pestering me you stupid fuck!" _The creature didn't like the tone that Harry was hissing with, and shifted into a pouncing stance. The other Bioraptors hissed in excitement, they loved to watch Harry kill, it also helped that they would get to eat the one who is killed.

"_You are my mate and will do as I say!" _The BioRaptor hissed. Harry shifted into a lower position and waited until the Bioraptor pounced before he jumped straight up into the air, doing a flip right over the creatures head landing behind it in a crouch. He ran forward and jumped so he was straddling the back of the creatures neck. He gripped its head underneath the flat appendages and pulled it straight off of the creatures body, not even the slightest bit fazed at the spray of blue blood or the sound of tendons tearing. He threw the head and one of the other Bioraptors in the audience which caught it in it's razor sharp teeth. When it bit down another spray of blood hit the ground.

Harry walked out of the nest and into the bright, almost blinding, sunlight "_Have at him." _He called behind him at the creatures who immediately lunged at the carcass, enjoying their meal.

Harry walked to the scene of the crash at a nice leisurely pace, it wasn't like they were going anywhere soon. He hummed a soft melody under his breath swaying his hips slightly with each step he took, thinking about what he might find there. Of course dead people, they were the best type, well actually second best, the number one best are the ones that let themselves be controlled by their instincts, just like Harry does.

Everything he has done since he became the Master of Death, has been based on the instincts Death gifted to him. Of course that means that he is a little sadistic and crazed at times, but he has never heard any complaints, then again the ones that find out tend to be the ones that became the bloody outcome. Before he met Death he was weak in both mind and body. Now it was the complete opposite, he was stronger than anyone could ever believe. Of course he loved death, it was the end and the beginning. It is the truth and the end of all. Everything ends in death, well except for Harry that is. He couldn't die after all, Death would never let his only master die. His master's mate was also included but, Harry hasn't found him yet. His mate would be the only one that Harry would ever need or want after all. His mate was his and all who ever would try to get in his way will find themselves facing Harry's servant sooner than expected.

The crash was all Harry thought it would be. There were broken pieces of the ship everywhere, and Harry could feel the dead everywhere. He gave a small smile at the familiar feeling of his servant's work. Then again, Death is the closest thing Harry has to a friend. With Death's cloak wrapped securely around Harry, stopping the unwanted from seeing his form. He walked closer to the front segment of the ship where he saw people standing on top of it surveying the wreckage and trying to figure out where they were stranded and if there was a way off which there was but they didn't need to know that.

Some of the people were thanking the blond girl who must have been the captain of the ship, or some other kind of crew member. Harry gave a quiet snort. They actually believed that she saved them, she was the one who purged all of the other cabins to save her skin. It was rather funny to see how she took the thanks as if she actually deserved it. When they moved into the storage section of the ship Harry felt another presence still aboard the ship. When Harry got closer and was able to get a better feel of the person, Harry gasped and his knees gave out. He was left breathless and kneeling on ground just outside of the ship. Harry could feel his blood run south, just by being near that presence.

Harry slowly stood up, trying to push down his reaction, so he could get closer and see who and what was causing such a reaction from him. He entered the ship and moved with shaky legs until he was standing in the doorway of a larger room.

There he saw a man crouching in front of a pole. He had a thin layer of fuzz on the top of his head that hinted that he must normally shave his head. He a black piece of fabric covering his eyes, it had slits cut into it so the man could still see. The man was covered in ropes and ropes of strong muscles and looked like he could crush a skull with his bare hands. The sight caused Harry's cock to harden slightly in his pants. The man turned his head, looking for something, he eyed the broken section in the beam with interest as he smirked. Then he slowly moved until he was standing. That was when Harry could see that the man's hands were tied behind the pole and his feet were attached to a handle on the ground.

He lifted his arms backwards, Harry could see that he was going to try and get the wires restraints through the crack above his head. The man's arms went further up and then Harry heard the crack of the man's arms going out of joint. He hand to literally push himself up to get the wire through the broken section of the pole. His arms popped back into joint and when he got the restraints all the way through. He quickly flung himself forward, snagging the cutting torch that was hanging a few feet in front of him. He made quick work of the restraints and soon he was standing looking around for something.

His focus stopped on Harry. It wasn't possible. No one should be able to see him, except for his mate.

…His...Mate…

The man studied Harry for a moment, his gaze stopping on Harry's prominent erection which was tenting his tight pants. He gave a smirk as he made his way out of the ship and into the light outside. Leaving a stunned Harry standing staring into space thinking about the man and his sexy-as-hell smirk.

As soon as he shook himself out of his daze he left the ship, walking to one of the other segments that were purged by the idiotic blond. He slipped into one of the cracks and made his way to where the passengers had been kept. The first thing he saw when he entered was the crimson blood that was coating everything in sight. He looked at the dead people trying to find one of them that would work for what he wanted to do. He was starting to get annoyed until he got to the end of the row and saw the perfect one. The teenage male who had his body half out of the glass chamber, had Black hair and seemed almost the same size as Harry. He had large shards of glass stabbing into the flesh of his abdomen and other parts of his body. Harry grabbed the body by the collar of his shirt and tugged him out of the chamber and onto the bloody floor. He reached forward and opened the boys eyes and grinned, the boys eyes were a dull green, not nearly as bright as Harry's emerald eyes, but it would do perfectly.

He stripped the boy of his clothing and changed into them. Not caring that they were covered in other peoples 's blood. He dipped his hands into the puddle of blood on the floor and rubbed it into his hair and onto his skin. If he was going to pretend to be from the crash he needed to look the part. He grabbed a piece of glass off of the floor and sliced a line into his cheek and a couple onto various parts of his arms and legs. He also took the glass and stabbed lightly into his stomach, right where the biggest cut on the shirt had been. After all it wasn't like he was going to die. He kept his magic from healing the wounds, but allowed it to numb the pain. He may like death, didn't mean he personally liked pain.

He left the segment of the ship, and pretended to stumble towards the main part of the ship. "Help!" He yelled so they didn't try to shoot him on scene, it would be bad if they learned he was immortal. "Help me! Please!" He yelled again, and lightly grinned when he heard a few people running towards him. He quickly wiped the grin off of his face before any of them could see it. He saw two women and two men running towards him. One of the men had a large gun in his hands, he must have thought it was that sexy man from before.

When they were close he pretended to have his legs give out on him. They crowded around him and the one woman with the dark bushy hair held his shoulders to keep his body upright.

"Are you alright, My name is Shazza. The others are Carolyn, Johns, and my Husband Zeke. We are here to help you. The others are back at the ship" Harry pretended to faint. The man Zeke lifted him and carried him back to the ship. He could hear the horrified gasps from the other survivors, and even more when they removed the clothing. They made quick work of the clothing, leaving the boxers that he had on underneath, they were his own, he crossed the line at wearing someone elses underpants.

They wrapped his wounds and left him to rest. A few minutes later he pretended to wake, faking a few pained groans. The others swarmed him and the same woman 'Shazza kept him from sitting up.

At that moment the annoying blond man starting asking questions. "Are there any others alive in the section you were in?" Harry shook his head.

"They were all dead." He stated in a tortured voice. "There was so much blood." Damn he should have been an actor. They were just eating these lies up.

"I see. We should find water so we don't end up the same as them. " The blond lady Carolyn said in a tone that made Harry want to rip her head off just like he did to that annoying Bioraptor.

"It's true the alcohol will only dehydrate us faster." The blond man, John's, stated.

"I saw something before, I think it may have been trees." Harry told them in a quiet voice. They all looked at him in shock. "I'm not sure how to tell you where it is, but I think I could show you." May as well lead them on a wild goose chase. It's not like he was going to tell them about the skeletons now would he.

"Are you sure that you can walk?" A black man clothed in a robe, he must be some kind of priest. Gah, Harry hated religious idiots. "My name is Imam." He told Harry who nodded, making sure to keep all contempt off of his face.

"I think so. Could you help me up" Harry asked, the man nodded and pulled him to his feet. He then proceeded to fake stumble, before catching himself on Zeke's shoulder. Before taking a few steps, making sure that each one got gradually better until he was walking almost normally. The others were gaping at him, especially the girl who was dressed as a boy. She looked stunned.

The left soon with Harry in the back with the priest. He pointed them in the direction and they started on their way. There were others back at the ship to see what they could use from the crash. When they reached the 'trees' the other found out that they were just skeletons.

Harry pretended to look sad and ashamed. They all told him that it wasn't his fault and they all believed that they were real trees. Harry skillfully ignored them and focused on the feel of the sexy man from before, who must have been hiding in the bone yard. The others decided to follow the bones, Harry knew that they would wind up getting to the camp that was up there but he didn't care. They all separated while they walked. Harry chose to walk in his normal path under the rib cages of the giant skeletons. It was a nice secluded path shrouded in death, what's not to like?

He felt the sexy man's presence get closer, but didn't turn to face him. He would let the other come to him. "Hmmm, now who are you." A deep growl sounded from behind Harry, who shuddered at the sinful voice. Harry didn't respond only basked in the feeling of the attention. "Stealing the clothes off of a dead body and pretending to be him… sounds like something I'd do."

The man stalked around him in a circle, studying him. Harry could tell he liked what he saw by the slight tent in the man's pants. "Well now, don't judge." Harry said in a purring tone. "Now sexy, who are you?"

The man let out a growl, not answering for a moment. He now stood to Harry's right, he leaned forward and breathed in the scent of the smaller man. He let out a guttural growl at the amazing scent the other let off. "Richard B. Riddick. You can call me anything at all."

"My name is Harry. Nice to meet you, Richard." Harry said his name with a purr, then turned and lunged himself at the taller man. His arms wrapped around the others neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Riddick never even pausing before kissing back with a startling intensity. Their tongues battling as they fought for dominance, Harry soon gave up his fight and let Richard dominate him completely. They separated when they ran out of air and just stood where they were. Well Richard was standing, he was supporting Harry who had his legs wrapped around his waist by cupping the other's ass cheeks in his large, strong hands.

"The name Harry is far too boring and plain for someone like you, I need to come up with something better for you." Riddick told him with a quizzical tilt to his head. That was when they heard the voices of the others yelling Harry's name.

"Damn them. I can't wait to see them dead." Harry quietly snarled eyes blazing with rage for interrupting his time with his mate. "Anyway, I will see you soon my mate." Harry gave Riddick a quick kiss before turning and walking away, smirk firmly in place as he felt Riddick's gaze fall to his ass and stay there until he moved out of his view.

"What is it? Harry called when he was close enough to the annoying group. Carolyn showed him a toy that he hadn't seen for quite some time. It was one given to one of the Geologists children by his father, during his birthday. "I see. So we just continue down the valley?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we think their may be others." Harry mentally snorted. They were long gone, the Bioraptors sure enjoyed them more than Harry ever did. Harry stopped paying attention to what the others were saying and just kept walking, thinking about what he would get to do with his mate when all of this was over.

They made it to the settlements, the others calling out for the people who would live their, Harry could see how depressed they looked when they realised that there were no other people. There expressions lightened when they saw that there was a way to get water.

They all split up to look around the settlement, Harry instantly headed to the coring room, where there was a shortcut to the Bioraptor nest. He jumped down the hole and let his eyes adjust with the use of some of his magic, allowing him to see everything around him perfectly. The ground beneath him was covered in layers of bones, that had once been the Geologists.

In only a few moments he was surrounded by a large group of Bioraptors. "_How many…meats?" _Harry gave a quick laugh at the creatures calling humans meats.

"_There are twelve alive and many more that are dead." _Harry told them, pausing until the noise died down to a manageable volume, before he continued in a dark voice.

"_You may have all of them. Except for the largest male….he is mine_" Harry hissed to the creatures.

"_Why...your's" _one of the small hatchlings asked from the ground at his feet. Harry reached down and picked the small Bioraptor up and held the little one at eye level.

"_He is my mate." _The creatures around him gave startled hisses. Their little meat has found a mate. With the amount of potential mates that he had killed off, they never thought he would ever actually mate.

The young Bioraptor who was sitting in his hands purred it's congratulations and leapt at his shoulder. The young one almost fell, but righted itself quickly and perched on his shoulder like an oddly shaped little gargoyle. The little hatchling nipped at his neck with his sharp little teeth, drawing a few beads of crimson blood, which were eagerly lapped up like a kitten would milk.

Harry gave a sweet little smile at the adorable coo-like noises the hatchling let out when it tasted his blood. He was glad that the little one was happy, its not like the little bit of blood would affect him, so he allowed it, but only from the hatchlings. Any of the older ones that try to get his blood would be dead before their teeth touched his skin.

"Hello, Mecca!" Harry groaned when he heard the blond woman's excited scream. Damn, they must have found the escape shuttle. Oh well there is no juice left in it anyway.

"_Just so you know, I believe that they are planning to bury a few bodies near where they crashed."_

Harry reluctantly pulled the hatchling off of his shoulder and set him gently on the ground. A few of the other Bioraptors hissed there congratulations for his mating. He smiled before he headed back up the hole and up left the coring room, to make his way back to the group. They were standing near the edge of the camp, waiting for him so they could leave.

"Where have you been?" Carolyn asked him.

"I was looking around, I found out that the people who lived here were Geologists. There were a lot of rock samples." They nodded.

"I found an escape shuttle. We should be able to get off of this hellhole soon." She sounded far too proud of herself.

Harry nodded and they made their way back to the ship just in time to hear gunshots and a man scream in pain. Harry saw Shazza and Johns run to the spires where the scream came from.

They came back a few minutes later dragging his unconscious mate between them. The sight of his mate in that state nearly sent Harry on a rampage. The only thing that stopped him from killing them on the spot was that the Bioraptors deserved a true hunt. The duo dragged his mate into a darker section of the ship and sat him up on a seat. His arms were extended away from his body and cuffed his wrists with large metal shackles to two support beams.

Harry knew the exact moment that his mate woke, but knew that it would not be in his best interest for him to let the others know that he has any type of connection to the larger man. So he waited in the shadows and watched when Carolyn stomped into the room and started attempting to interrogate Riddick "So where is the body? Well…do you want to tell me about the sounds?..." Harry stopped paying attention until he heard Riddicks deep voice.

"You mean the whispers." That voice is pure sin.

"What whispers?"

"The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot just left of the spine. Fourth lumbar down. The Abdominal Aorta." He paused for a moment before smirking. "It's a metallic taste, Human blood. Copper-ish, if you cut it with peppermint schnapps that goes away quickly-" Just the thought of seeing Riddick killing the blond made Harry walk to jump the larger male and have his wicked way with him.

"Do you want to shock me with the truth now?" Her annoying voice pulled Harry from the daze that Riddicks voice had put him into.

"All of you are so scared of me. Most days I take that as a compliment. But it ain't me you got to worry about now."

"Show me your eyes." Harry almost snarled in rage, she did not get to see his eyes before Harry did. It must be a rule somewhere that mates know about things before anyone else.

"You got to come a lot closer for that." She moved closer. "Closer." Riddick urged until she was standing directly in front of him. As soon as she was there he lunged up, the sharp movement startled Carolyn, yet Harry never even noticed her reaction. He was far too mesmerized by the man's eyes. They were twwin pools of molten silver. Always shifting and swirling, pulling Harry into their depths and keeping him trapped until the man turned his head and looked directly at the blond woman. Harry never even noticed Jack had shown up.

"You got the wrong killer" Riddick told her.

"He's not in the hole, we looked." Carolyn sounded exasperated.

"Look deeper." Carolyn looked pissed as she turned and stomped out of the room leaving Riddick and Harry, who was still in the shadows, alone. Riddick looked up and straight at Harry and smirked.

"How nice to see you again, Angel. I believe you owe me some answers." He told Harry, who moved closer until he was closer than the blond had been before.

"What do you wish to know, my mate?" Harry asked as he moved his arms around the other man's neck.

"Why is it that you call me your mate?" Harry gave a sigh and sat on Richards lap, getting comfortable for the long explanation that was coming.

"I will have to start many years ago when I was part of a war. In the end of the war it was me against the leader of the other side. At that time I was under the control of a manipulative old man who had been drugging me with concoctions that would make me believe in his side of the war and follow all of the instructions. I followed what he said and allowed myself the be killed." Riddick tensed when he mentioned dying.

"Instead of truly dying Death came to visit me and told me about me being his master, which basically means that he chose me to be the one he has sworn to protect and make happy. I am also fully immortal and can not die." Harry proceeded to explain all he could about magic and what it meant to be Master of Death, until he got to the one point he wished he didn't have to explain.

Harry sighed and curled further in Riddick's lap, before continuing in a small, almost scared tone. He really didn't want to be rejected. "Death also gifted me with one person that would also share my immortality. A soulmate. Riddick, it's you. You are my soulmate."

Riddick was stunned by what his little angel was saying. He was in no way upset about being his soulmate and was truthfully amazed that he was the one chosen for the smaller beauty. He leaned forward the best he could with his arms still cuffed to the support beams and kissed him soundly on the lips. His angel's eyes widened momentarily, before shutting as he wrapped his arms around Riddicks neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss while moving so he was straddling the other's lap.

They kissed passionately for who knows how long, until they heard the others return. He slipped from his mate's lap and back into the shadows.

Harry was in too much of a daze to hear exactly what was said, but he heard Johns tell Riddick that he would let him go. Both Riddick and Harry knew he was lying, but neither of them said anything. Harry tensed when Johns pointed the gun in Riddick's direction… and shot the chain holding him in place. In less than a second Riddick had the gun his his hands and the bullets falling to the floor. He then tossed the empty gun onto the floor as well and walked out with Harry trailing behind him.

Harry saw Carolyn Fry take one of the power cells from the wall of the ship and pull it to the door. So she was only going to take one, the small ship would need at least five or so more of them to get them off of ground. Harry bet she already knew that. Then a small idea popped into his head.

Harry put his hand on Riddicks shoulder stopping him from following her out of the door. Harry moved towards the wall of power cells with Riddick following him.

"Could you please help take them out?" Harry asked him quietly pointing to the other power cells. He nodded and together they took them out and laid them on the floor. Harry then waved his hand over the cells, watching them shrink to the size of a pill capsule and lessen till thy weighed less than a feather. He picked them up and put them in his pocket. He then took a few pieces of the wreckage and transfigured them into the same shape and size of a real power cell. Riddick had a proud gleam in his silver eyes as he watched Harry work.

Together they slipped the useless fakes back into the slots.

Riddick slipped a pair of black goggles over his eyes to protect them from the sunlight, before they turned and exited the ship, making their way back to the settlement.

"My devious little Angel of Death" Riddick murmured into Harry's ear, sending pleasurable shivers throughout his body.


End file.
